Adventure Journal 5
Adventure Journal 5, to 5 numer czasopisma "Adventure Journal" wydawanego przez West End Games (nr 41005). Zawartość: *Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (West End Games) **Przygody i historie (Adventures & Stories): ***Opowiadania: ****One of a Kind – autor: Paul Danner, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ****A Bitter Winter – autor: Patricia A. Jackson, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Turning Point – autor: Charlene Newcomb, ilustracje: Mike Vilardi ****Vengeance Strike – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: John Paul Lona & Allen Nunis ***Przygody: ****Wind Raiders of Taloraan – autor: James L. Cambias, ilustracje: Joel Carroll *Gry paragrafowe: **Crimson Jailbreak – autor: Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Doug Shuler *Artykuły: **Newsy i inne: ***Admiral’s Communique – słowo wstępu Petera Schweighofera ***New Horizons – nowości ***HoloNet Hype - listy czytelników **Wywiady: ***An Inside Look at... Star Wars Gaming – wywiad przeprowadzony z Billem Smithem przez Ilene Rosenberg **Rubryki: ***Smuggler’s Log – autor: Anthony P. Russo & Peter Schweighofer, ilustracje: Kathy Burdette & Scott Neely ***Sourcefile - Galaxywide NewsNets – autor: Paul Sudlow ****Anti-Empire Party Undermines Dentaal Government – Calif City, Dentaal – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****ISO Announces Mid-Rim Tour – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Imperial Holo Vision ****Festival Public Executions Canceled: Officials Site Security Concerns – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****Fondor Closed to Civilian Traffic – niesprecyzowany ośrodek – wiadomość Independent Trader’s Infonet ****Dentaal Declares Independence, Expels Governor – Calif City, Dentaal – wiadomość Imperial HoloVision ****New Year Fete Week Launched in Imperial City – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Coruscant Daily NewsFeed ****Bakura annexed by Empire – Salis D’aar, Bakura – wiadomość Colonial News Nets ****Neile Janna Returns to Adarlon for New Holo – Belrand, Adalron – wiadomość Human Events Network ****Smuggler’s Roster: Random Rumors – Nar Shaddaa – wiadomość Cynabar’s InfoNet ****TIE/x2 Field Trials End: Features to be Phased into New Design – Lianna, Lianna Metro – wiadomość Imperial Defense Daily ****Annual Regatta Held on Spira – Ataria Island, Spira – wiadomość napisana przez Tanda Marelle, Galactic Resorts ****Arrival of Bakuran Governor Disrupted by Rioting – Salis D’aar, Bakura – wiadomość Galaxy News Service ****Quakes on Kamori Sunder Cities: Living Treasure Dies – Tandaro, Kamori – wiadomość Hypermedia Galactic News Service ****Esselian President Pressured to Step Down in Face of Failing Health – Alabar, Esseles – wiadomość napisana przez Deenę Mipps, Darpa SectorNet ****Storm Commando C. O. Disappears – Imperial City, Coruscant – wiadomość Imperial Defense Daily ****Norulac Pirates’ Latest Raid on Taanab Turns to Rout – Pandath, Taanab – wiadomość TriNebulon News ****Plague Hits Dentaal; System Quarantined – Dentaal System Perimeter – wiadomość Imperial Holo Vision ****Dentaal Ravaged by Outbreak of Candorian Plague – Dentaal System Perimeter – wiadomość Galaxy News Service ***Sourcefile - A Buyer’s Guide To Alternative Starships – autor: Stephen Luminati ***Sourcefile - Stand and Deliver – autor: John J. Richardson III, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Sourcefile - Smugglers of The Outer Rim – autor: Doug Shuler, ilustracje: Doug Shuler ***Sourcefile - Zirtran’s Anchor – autor: Anthony Russo, ilustracje: Matt Busch **O autorach i rysownikach (About The Autors and Artists): ***O autorach (About The Autors): ****James Cambias ****Paul Danner ****Richard Hawran ****Patricia A. Jackson ****Stephen Luminati ****Charlene Newcomb ****Ilene Rosenberg ****John J. Richardson III ****Tony Russo ****Paul Sudlow ***O rysownikach (About The Artists): ****Kathy Burdette ****Matt Busch ****Joel Carroll ****Pablo Hidalgo ****John Paul Lona ****Scott Neely ****Doug Shuler ****Mike Vilardi Szczegółowo opisane materiały do SW RPG: *One of A Kind: **postacie: Shandria L’hnnar, Sienn Sconn, Major Daraada **lokacje: Venaari **pojazdy i statki: Venaari Strike Speeder *Stand and Deliver: **postacie: Chillo Sanpona, Drek Drednar, Seely, Tron Nixx **pojazdy i statki: Sable III **lokacje: Taraloon Pirate Complex, Taraloon **stworzenia: Gornalak *A Buyer’s Guide To Alternative Starships: **pojazdy i statki: Z-10 Seeker, Corellian HT-2200, ZH-25 Questor, Helix *Smugglers of The Outer Rim: **postacie: Josephine, Jin Jin, Bora Boru, Jericho **pojazdy i statki: Efficient, Beggar’s Solace, Bosphon Forever, Jericho’s Pride **droidy: Skar *A Bitter Winter: **postacie: Nikaede Celso, Drake Paulsen, Toob Ancher, Fahs Oxsor **stworzenia: Olai **lokacje: Redcap *Smuggler’s Log: **postacie: Lieutenant Chalden Smethwile, Lieutenant Borvil Mish **lokacje: Criton’s Point *Crimson Jailbreak: **droidy: U-THR (Uthre) **lokacje: Byblos, Byblos Tower 214 *Wind Raiders of Taloraan: **postacie: Genogri, Laspevar **stworzenia: Fleft-Wauf, Sleft-Chuff, Island-Beast **lokacje: Taloraan, Wind Raider Island-Beast **pojazdy i statki: Jackpot *Turning Point: **postacie: Keriin Haslip, Dair Haslip, Tork Winger, Magir Paca **lokacje: Garos 4 *Vengeance Strike: **postacie: Nakaron, Ma’W’Shiye, Benald Orlan, Ral Shawgrim **lokacje: Wroona **pojazdy i statki: Wroona Stardock *Zirtran’s Anchor: **postacie: Leo Bellsfar, Padda, Quink, Adri, Vella, Kara, Ace of Staves **droidy: STO-48 (EsTeeOh-Four Eight) **lokacje: Zirtran’s Anchor Redakcja *Peter Schweighofer - redaktor główny (editor), contributor *Miranda Horner - redaktor (editor) *Bill Smith - redaktor (editor) *Ed Stark - redaktor (editor) *Greg Farshtey - senior editor *Stephen Crane - Art Director, cover design, contributor *Bill Olmesdahl - Sales manager *Ron Seiden - Licensing manager *Ed Hill - Warehouse manager *Daniel Scott Palter - Publisher *Denise Palter - Associate Publisher/Treasurer *Karen Bayly - Accounting *Wendy Lord - Accounting *Kimberly Riccio - Accounting *Amy Giacobbe - Billing *Richard Hawran - graphics, contributor, Associate publisher *Steven Brown - graphics *Tom ONeil - graphics *Tim Bobko - graphics *Brian Schomburg - graphics *Kathy Burdette - interior illustrations *Matt Busch - interior illustrations *Robert Duchlinski - interior illustrations *Joel Carroll - interior illustrations *John Paul Lona - interior illustrations *Scott Nelly - interior illustrations *Allen Nunis - interior illustrations *Doug Shuler - interior illustrations *Mike Vilardi - interior illustrations *James Cambias - contributor *Paul Danner - contributor *Pablo Hidalgo - contributor *Patricia A. Jackson - contributor *Stephen Luminati - contributor *Charlene Newcomb - contributor *John J. Richardson III - contributor *Ilene Rosenberg - contributor *Anthony P. Russo - contributor *Doug Shuler - contributor *Paul Sudlow - contributor Wydawca *West End Games - Honesdale, stan Pennsylvania, Stany Zjednoczone (pierwotnie: New York, stan New York, USA) Kategoria:Magazyny